Television viewing is a popular form of entertainment. Developments in television and video technologies allow viewers to watch a wide variety of high-resolution content and to record programs to watch at a convenient time. Recent advancements, such as video-on-demand and the expansion of available channels, add to the breadth and convenience of television programming.
These advancements have resulted in set top boxes with increased functionality. However, as the functionality of a set top box increases, the potential problems with the set top box also increase. When a user experiences trouble with a set top box, the user can contact a customer service center, or repair center, to troubleshoot the set top box. Typically, the service center will send a reboot signal to the set top box in an attempt to correct the problem. Oftentimes, this is simply a stopgap measure and the problem with the set top box may not be fully corrected.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.